


Please Stay

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's the first hour after their first time.





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Barefoot and shirtless, his Levis pulled up around his hips but left unbuttoned, Jack opened the door of the china cabinet in his dining room and looked over the glassware inside. He'd left the hall light on behind him, but hadn't turned on the overhead light, trying to avoid the glare. 

Arrayed on the shelves in front of him, the beautiful cut crystal stemware and barware gleamed in the dim lighting. A wedding gift from his Irish grandmother, it was genuine Galway Sunrise. Sara hadn't wanted it when she and Jack had split up. Jack hadn't wanted it either, really, but he'd love his Nana O'Neill, and she'd picked it out especially for them. So after the divorce, he'd packed it up, brought it to the house, and given it a place of honor. Twice a year, it got washed and rearranged on the shelves. And then it only got pulled out for special occasions. Like this.

He steadied himself against the cabinet, his hands flat against the cool wood, leaning his weight forward, hanging his head in thought. Why had he been remembering Nana O'Neill, at a time like this? 

He and Daniel. Jack swallowed, thinking about Daniel. And himself. He and Daniel had just-- what? What had they just done? Actually, he knew exactly what they had just done. What he didn't know were the possible ramifications of the doing.

Jack took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. His dick was getting hard again. It'd only been twenty minutes, a half hour tops, since the last time, and he was ready for another round? Amazing. He placed one of his hands over his crotch and pushed down on himself, feeling the insistent swelling through the heavy cloth of his jeans. He and Daniel. 

"Fuck," he whispered to the air. 

He lifted two of the small tumblers from their places, set them on the shelf in front of his belly, and then bent down to open the cabinet underneath. He got out the bottle of Dewar's and poured a good, stiff two fingers in each glass. 

He replaced the bottle, closed the small door, and stood rooted to the spot. 

He and Daniel. He and his best friend. Finally. 

Sha'uri had been dead for six months. She was gone, the two of them had been celibate for about forever, and really, hadn't what he and Daniel been doing for the past three years or so, wouldn't that have been considered dating? They had watched each other's sixes all over the galaxy. The two of them had laughed, cried, fought and made up, taken trips together, gone to sporting events together, visited museums together, watched movies together, and they'd eaten every kind of food known to mankind. Always together. He and Daniel.

Yup, in truth, they'd been dating each other. Jack had finally bought a clue that he had never dated anyone that long before without asking for sex. Then why hadn't he asked Daniel? Jack had fucked men before, long ago, way before Sara, and had enjoyed it very much. Daniel was certainly attractive, and, Jack had hoped, attracted. To him. 

So Jack had gone to the pharmacy, bought the needed supplies, and waited for an opportune time to ask. Earlier that evening, in between the second beer and the fourth slice of pizza, the time had arrived. He'd asked. 

And for once, Daniel hadn't had a word to say. But in the next three and a half seconds, Jack had gotten two arms full of very horny, apparently very curious, and obviously very desperate archaeologist. 

Their first time had been a simple, fast hand job on his couch. 

Leaving the glasses on the shelf for the moment, Jack turned and walked over to the pass through to look out into the darkened living room, wondering if his couch would look any different. It didn't seem to. 

The second time had been back in Jack's bedroom, and much more leisurely. After lots of kissing and mutual stroking, Jack had put on a condom, lubed himself up, and taken Daniel deep and hard, pushing Daniel's knees up somewhere around his ears. They had never taken their eyes off each other the whole time. Mouths open and panting, sweat dripping freely, both of them had made a lot of different meaningful sounds, but no intelligible words had passed between them. 

When they were finished, and Daniel had fallen asleep, Jack had pulled on his jeans and gone down the hall to fetch them a drink.

Jack put his hand back on his crotch, rubbing at the persistent hardness, as he remembered. Yup, he knew exactly what they'd done. And he had no regrets.

* * *

Daniel awoke with a start. He got up on his elbows and glanced fuzzily around the room. Only the small bedside lamp was on, the golden stained glass shade throwing the bed and surrounding area into a warm haze. He didn't have his glasses on, but he could see enough. There was a tube of lube lying on the bed next to him, an open box of condoms on the bedside table. He also couldn't help but notice he was alone. Daniel fell back against the pillow with a groan, rubbing at the bridge of his nose with the fingers of one hand. 

His other hand trailed across his belly and chest, feeling the dried come and sweat on his skin. His ass was throbbing, not exactly with pain, more with the feeling one has after a good work out. Tired, but somehow satisfied. 

He rolled over onto his side and looked for his glasses, finally locating them on the floor by the bed. He reached for them and slipped them on. 

"Jack?" Where was he? 

Daniel pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, experimentally wriggling his ass to make sure he was still in one piece. He mentally berated himself for being such a drama queen. Of course he was still in one piece. 

He had to think. He had to go home. 

He yanked on his boxers and shoved his legs into his jeans. As he stood to pull them up, he turned his back to the door, and bent down to find his socks and shoes where they'd been kicked off and partially shoved under the bed.

* * *

Jack padded down the hall with their drinks and paused in the doorway to his bedroom. He'd fully expected to see Daniel still sleeping, but instead he was up and getting dressed, his back turned to Jack, his legs encased in his formfitting jeans, tapering down to slim ankles, and long, beautiful bare feet. He was naked from the waist up. His wide shoulders, firm, muscular back, and long neck made Jack hunger to touch that soft pale skin again. 

Jack was a bit startled at the sudden jolt of possessiveness that hit him between the eyes. 

He yanked his mind back to reality. Oh, shit. Daniel was getting dressed. "Daniel?"

Daniel was picking up his socks and shoes, and then he sat on the edge of the bed and started hauling his socks on. He didn't look at Jack. "Yeah."

Jack came into the room, stood next to his friend, and put one of the glasses he carried in between Daniel's nose and the hands that were busy with the feet. "Here. I brought you a drink. Thought maybe you could use one. I sure can." He chuckled, the small laugh sounding forced in his own ears. "Take it. It's the good stuff."

Daniel shook his head as he pushed Jack's hand away. "No, thanks. I gotta drive home. Can't drink that."

Jack sighed. Daniel wasn't looking at him, he looked like a man on a mission, obviously having decided to leave, and none of that could be construed as good signs. 

He sat on the bed next to Daniel and took a sip of his own drink, his eyes sliding sideways to watch his friend. Now his lover. 

"Daniel."

"What?"

"Please."

Daniel bent at the waist to tie one of his shoes. As he sat back up, he started to struggle with the stubborn knot in his other shoelace. He still didn't look at Jack. "What?"

"Please, Daniel."

Blowing his breath out between pursed lips, Daniel briefly scrutinized the ceiling and then slowly turned his face to Jack.

* * *

He'd meant to regard Jack with exasperation. He'd wanted to appear as if he knew what he was doing, sure of himself, totally the one in control of his own destiny. But the instant his eyes met Jack's liquid, soft, pleading expression, Daniel was hit in the pit of the stomach with a realization that was so intense, it was not just emotional, but physical. 

He was in love with Jack O'Neill. 

This was Jack looking back at him. His Jack. His best friend. The pain-in-the-mitka wiseass bane of Daniel's existence. Whom Daniel couldn't live without. Whom Daniel now knew to be a lover of such intensity and ability as to be the stuff of his fantasy life. This was his Jack.

Daniel was horrified to feel his eyes prickling with tears. He had no idea what he was supposed to do next or how he was supposed to act.

Changing his mind, he reached out for his drink, taking it out of Jack's hand. He held the heavy crystal tumbler to his lips, closed his eyes and tossed back half the contents of the glass. With a wince at the scotch's burn, he did his best to get a grip on his emotions. 

Jack scooted a bit closer to him as Daniel opened his eyes and looked at him. He quickly drank the rest of the scotch and handed Jack the empty glass. "Thanks."

"Now you can't drive," Jack said gently. He took a sip of his own drink and reached over in front of Daniel to put both glasses on the bedside table. "Talk to me, Daniel. Tell me what you're feeling, what you're dealing with."

Daniel sighed and bent over his shoe to push his foot into it. He laced it up and then sat back. "Call me a cab, will ya, Jack?"

"No. Not until we talk."

Daniel turned his head to peer into Jack's face again. "Okay, I'll talk, if you will. What do you want from me? What do we do now?"

Jack reached out and cupped Daniel's chin in one hand, relishing the feeling of the rough stubble there. "Please stay, Daniel. Please lie down with me again and just let me hold you."

Daniel shook his head, pulling away from Jack's grasp, not feeling too convinced of anything. The scotch had hit his brain, and he wasn't sure he even knew how to be in control any more. Or even how to try. "I don't think more sex is the answer right now." He wrapped his arms around his bare ribs and hunched over a little, examining a small spot on the carpet somewhere beyond the tips of his shoes. 

The sex had been great. Surprisingly good. It had been so very long since anyone had touched him just because he was Daniel Jackson. Instinctively, he knew that Jack had had no agenda that night. He trusted him enough to know that whatever Jack's motives had been, they weren't to use him or harm him in any way.

Jack gently threaded one arm around Daniel's waist and touched his cheek to his upper arm, right by his shoulder. "Hey. The sex was great, Daniel, but did you hear me say I wanted more sex? Right at this moment, I mean," he hurried to add.

Daniel laughed, a small, dismissive sound that was half a snort of disbelief and half a high-pitched note of semi-hysteria. "Jeez, I didn't think you exactly had to spell it out." With a deep, shaky gulp of air, he slid away from Jack a few inches, making Jack sit up straight and drop his arm from around him. 

Jack didn't seem to be able to stop touching him. He put a warm hand on Daniel's forearm and squeezed it hard enough to bring Daniel's head around to look at him again. 

"Did I hurt you? Because if I did, I-"

Daniel shook his head, blushing bright pink, turning his gaze on his own hands clasped in his lap. "What do you want from me, Jack?" he repeated. 

"I want you to stay. Talk to me. Let me hold you."

"No. I mean, what do you WANT from me." A statement, not a question.

Daniel pulled his arm away and stood up, snatching his tee shirt off the floor with a rough jerk. He turned his back to Jack and impatiently started to turn the shirt right side out. He yanked it over his head and shoved his hands into the armholes. Just as he was going to pull it down over his hips, Jack's arms wound around his waist and his heavy, warm head came down on Daniel's nape.

* * *

Jack was surprised to feel how Daniel was trembling. The poor man was shaking like a leaf. Shit, the same guy who'd baited snakes and spit in the eye of every System Lord in the galaxy was having a meltdown because he'd gotten naked and done the deed with one Jack O'Neill? Shit. 

"Daniel. For crying out loud, turn around here."

Daniel turned obediently in his arms. With a small, inarticulate, needy sound, he allowed himself to be held. His head came down on Jack's shoulder, his face turned so that his forehead lay on Jack's neck. Slowly, the trembling eased, and Jack was glad to feel him relax a little. Jack put one hand on the back of Daniel's head and stroked his hair over and over. 

He stood and rocked Daniel in his arms, hanging on to him like the lifeline he was. He started to croon in his ear like one might to a skittish animal. "I would never hurt you on purpose, Danny. Please believe me. I only want to love you." At the hitch in Daniel's breathing, Jack chuckled softly and tightened his arms around him. "That's right. Things happened kinda fast out there in the living room, and I think I forgot to tell you. I'm in love with you." 

He was grateful to feel Daniel's arms tighten their hold around him. 

Daniel had stopped shaking, and Jack knew he was listening for more. He'd asked Jack what he wanted from him. And now he apparently was waiting for the answer. 

Jack turned his head and kissed the side of Daniel's face. He spoke softly, directly in his ear. "I love you, Daniel. Have probably since the first minute I laid eyes on you. I don't know why it took me so damned long to tell you. But you-- well, you had Sha'uri. You loved her, and I couldn't step over that. Didn't want to hurt you. I mean, I know I can be pretty dense and shortsighted, but please believe me. I have never, ever wanted to hurt you on purpose. I know it's seemed that way sometimes, and I'm so sorry." 

He squeezed Daniel as tightly as he could for a second. Then he moved back an inch or so and lifted Daniel's chin with his fingers. They gazed into each other's eyes, and Jack searched for the truth of what they had begun in Daniel's beautiful blue gaze. 

"I love you, too, Jack," he whispered. "I remember when I first knew. Ra wanted me to kill you there on the pyramid ramp on Abydos. I stood there, holding that staff weapon, and when I looked at you and Kawalsky and the others watching me, wondering what I was going to do, I knew then. I saw YOU. The inside of you." He tapped a forefinger on Jack's chest. 

"I believed we could never have a future, you and I. The Air Force, and all that macho shit you have to put up with." Daniel shrugged, but there was no apology in his expression. "Then Kasuf- he wanted me to marry Sha'uri, and so I stayed there. We were really happy," he said wistfully. "I loved her with everything I had to give,in the short time we had together. And I will never stop loving her, Jack. You understand that, right?" Daniel looked at Jack expectantly and waited until he nodded before continuing. 

"But always, there was you, in the back of my mind. That year on Abydos, every time I looked at the night sky and saw a falling star, I thought of home, and you." Daniel lowered his chin, almost shy, and he was blushing again. "But until tonight, I never thought- - I mean, I never knew-- I guess I just never hoped."

Daniel lifted his head again and looked deeply into Jack's eyes. "Can we do this, Jack? I don't want to lose you. I can't go through the gate without you. Do you know that? I can't do any damned thing without you. And if I thought we couldn't be friends anymore-"

"Hey, hey," Jack interrupted. He moved in quickly for a soft kiss. "No one's going anywhere. I didn't want to fuck you in order to change anything between us, Danny." He took a deep breath, finally understanding what Daniel needed to hear. "I just wanted to get closer to you. To stop aching inside. I wanted to stop being so damned lonely. Didn't you-- don't you want that, too?"

Daniel nodded, unshed tears standing in his eyes. No more loneliness? He wasn't sure that was even possible, but he'd be willing to try and see. "I don't want to see you get hurt, either, Jack. What about Hammond? The regs?" He fingered Jack's dog tags, flipping them over as a little reminder to the both of them of what exactly stood between them and probably always would, at least for the foreseeable future.

"I don't know yet," Jack murmured. "Can't worry about that tonight. I want tonight to be about you and me. Somehow, I'll make it right, I promise." He put one hand on Daniel's cheek, running his thumb along his face in a little back and forth motion. "Do you trust me, Danny?"

Daniel nodded solemnly. "With my life. You know that."

Jack grinned at him and reaching down, he got hold of the hem of Daniel's tee shirt and proceeded to tug it up over Daniel's head. "Wanna get you out of these fuckin' clothes. Something I already did once tonight!"

Daniel laughed deep in his throat. He toed off his shoes, kicking them to one side, and unbuttoned his jeans. 

Jack backed off a few inches, watching him, his heart filled with satisfaction and something akin to glee. He was euphoric. He was in love with the most beautiful pain in the ass in the galaxy, and he knew he had to be the luckiest man alive. 

"Stay," he whispered to Daniel with a smile. He put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and shook him gently. "Please stay with me."

Daniel grabbed for him with a feral grin of his own, his hands clasped possessively on Jack's ass. He hauled him close and pressed their groins together. 

Giving Jack a look that was somehow at once commanding as well as softly submissive, he said, "Deal. But next time, I get to top." He waggled his eyebrows at him for emphasis.

"God, I've created a monster!" Jack teased. He was as hard as nails again as he swooped in to kiss his lover, who would also always be his best friend. 

Daniel was going to stay. 

~finis~


End file.
